


Most Special Birthday

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Tom plans a very special birthday for you this year. One you weren’t expecting at all.





	Most Special Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic requested on Tumblr. Happy birthday, Sabine!!

Somewhere down the line, your birthdays had begun to feel pretty bland. As you got older, the yearly parties scattered to milestones and the excitement dwindled little by little after each l one until eventually it was almost like any other day. Sure, you’d get text messages and notifications on social media full of birthday wishes, but you worked through each one and occasionally a friend would take you out for a drink afterward, but that was about it. Until Tom came along.

He was absolutely appalled that you hadn’t had a birthday cake since you were in your teens. He couldn’t believe you stopped going out to dinner or receiving presents in celebration of the joyous occasion that was your one special day each year to call your own.

Tom took it upon himself to correct it immediately. You definitely weren’t complaining. Each year, he planned something. Whether it was a nice dinner out somewhere, taking you out of town for the weekend, or surprising you with a small birthday party with your friends.

Birthdays started becoming something you looked forward to again. Excitement came the closer it got, wondering what he would have planned for you. Tom was always so generous, so kind and caring. He always knew what to do to make you feel special and loved. This year was no different.

It started with a massage. You slept in and woke up to his hands expertly inching along your body, kneading and rubbing your skin in just the right places. Starting with your shoulders, he moves to your back, rubbing circles along your spine as your cheek pressed into the pillow and a soft moan escaped you. He squeezed along your arms and massaged your feet before making his way up your calves until he reached your thighs. Turning you over, he did the same. He took his time, making sure you were completely relaxed and calm before his face ended up between your thighs. Just like his hands, his tongue and his fingers worked their magic on you until you were in total bliss.

Just when you thought it would stop there, it continued in the shower. Slowly, he ran his soapy hands along your body, until you couldn’t take it anymore. The ache between your thighs was soon soothed by a slow, sensual ravishing against the wall of the shower. Tom covered your neck and your chest with kisses until you sighed his name and sweet release claimed you.

Totally satisfied and relaxed to the max, he wrapped your body in a towel, drying you off before he carried you to bed. Leaving you with a promise of return, you shortly after smelled coffee and breakfast being made in the kitchen. The growling of your stomach was soon sated when Tom entered the room with a tray, plate full of food and mug full of your favorite flavor of coffee.

In that moment, you briefly wondered what you ever did to deserve a perfect gentleman like him. He was the sweetest, most attentive and thoughtful man you’d ever met and you never wanted to let him go.

Your thoughts were cut short by him setting the tray into your lap and dropping a kiss to your forehead. “Happy Birthday, darling.” He cupped your cheek, stroked it with his thumb and shared a look of affection with you before he climbed into bed next to you.

It had barely reached noon and this was quickly becoming a fantastic birthday already. And when he reached down under the bed to pull something out, he slid a wrapped present into your lap with a grin.

You tore the present open excitedly and lifted the top of the box, the first thing you saw was fabric in your favorite color. You glanced at him before lifting it out of the box, taking in the beautiful dress you held up before you. Your lips parted and you stared at it in awe. “It’s gorgeous…” You had whispered, anxious to try it on. It fit you like a glove and showed off your curves perfectly. Tom was thrilled when you insisted on wearing it when he told you that he was going to take you out.

After you fixed your hair and threw on some makeup, the two of you left the house in a taxi, stopping in front of your favorite cafe for some lunch and a cup of tea. He grasped your hand at the table and recited a love poem to you, causing crimson to warm your cheeks as he gazed at you with eyes shining. How did he always seem to make you feel like you were the only girl in the world? Again, what had you done to deserve this beautiful person?

The rest of the afternoon was spent strolling in Jubilee Gardens. You threaded your arm through Tom’s and rested your head on his shoulder as the two of you talked and laughed about anything and everything.

He took you out to eat at a fancy restaurant nearby, somewhere new that you thoroughly enjoyed. He made sure that your dessert consisted of cake, a flavor that the two of you loved, and shared it under the dim lighting, surrounded by gentle classical music playing quietly through the speakers around the room.  As the candle flickered between you both, you thanked Tom with a smile of love and appreciation on your face.

“You’re quite welcome, love. But, that’s not all. I have one more surprise for you.” His knowing smile piqued your curiosity and butterflies fluttered around in your stomach.

“There’s more?”

His light chuckle made your heart sore as he hummed in agreement. “As soon as we’re finished with our cake, I’m taking you to one more place.” And that’s all he would say, no matter how many questions you asked. He watched in amusement as you tried your best not to shovel the last few bites of cake into your mouth.

Reaching over, he swiped a piece of frosting off of the corner of your mouth and licked it off of his thumb. You blushed and mumbled a thank you, averting your gaze to drink your water as your mind filled with thoughts about what that very same tongue did to you just this morning.

Once the two of you finished up at the restaurant, Tom took you by the hand and led you outside. The cool air felt amazing against your heated cheeks, enough to refocus your thoughts on the walk to your next surprise.

When the two of you approached the large, lit up structure, you craned your neck to look up and your eyes widened as he led you toward the London Eye. “Tom…”

He flashed you a grin and pulled you along. Somehow, you realized you had never been since you moved to London. Of course, it was fitting of him to realize and to turn it into a romantic experience as you arrived inside your own private capsule.

You were greeted by a man, dressed in a navy striped suit and a polite smile. “My name is William, and I’ll be your host for this evening. I trust your day has gone well?” You both nodded in agreement and Tom draped his arm around you with a light squeeze. “Champagne for the lady?” He offered as woman came in with two flutes filled with bubbly. He plucked them off of the tray and handed one to you and one to Tom. “For the gent?”

You took a sip as William gave a brief history about the famous attraction and left the two of you to watch the sunset. Tom’s arm went around your side and you laid your head back on his chest with a contented sigh as he stood behind you.

“Thank you, Tom. For always knowing just what I need. This day has been perfect.”

Tom responded with a kiss to your hair and a slight tightening of his arm. “Anything for my beautiful birthday girl.” You felt him shift behind you, releasing you carefully and when you turned around, you found him kneeling on one knee.

“Tom?” Your heart began to beat quicker as you looked down at him. Was he going to…?

“Sorry, shoe came untied.” He mumbled and you blushed, feeling silly for the thought of him proposing entering your mind. Even though the two have you had been dating for years, you were so happy and content with how things were, that marriage hadn’t crossed your mind. Until now. You certainly weren’t opposed to the idea…

“But, since I’m down here…” You watched as reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. When he looked up at you with that handsome smirk plastered on his face, you gasped with hands covering your mouth. Your name passed through his lips and you felt those damn butterflies again. “I couldn’t imagine being here, right now, with anyone else. You’ve stuck by me for years through my busy schedule, while we struggled to keep our relationship private, and waited for me while I filmed out of the country for long periods of time. Every time I came back, you were home, waiting for me with welcome arms. I can’t imagine finding anyone better, more suited to be my wife. Will you marry me?”

You certainly weren’t going to turn him down.

“Y-Yes!” You tore your left hand away from your mouth and held it out for him to take and your eyes watered as he slipped the ring on your finger. You inspected it, taking in the little details and loving the fact that he’d chosen to have both of your birthstones in it, rather than just a diamond.

 _Mrs. Hiddleston_.

It had a nice ring to it.

“Perfect fit.” He whispered, standing up and pulling you into his warm embrace. Picking you up from the ground, he turned, swinging you around once and you giggled when he set you down on your feet. As he pressed his forehead against yours, he smiled. “You make me so happy. I can’t wait until I can call you my wife. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Tom.”

Tom cupped your cheeks and pressed a kiss to your lips. The two of you stayed like that, enjoying each other’s company until you were brought to the ground. God, what a birthday.


End file.
